Attack of the CandyEating Monster
by PClord
Summary: Imagine, a giant white monster with long claws wielding a giant lollipop attacking your hometown. Well, that's pretty much my story!
1. Shadows

Shadows

Hi everybody! I reckon Couscous is awesome so I put him in this fanfic. Even though he's the evil one. Lights, camera, ACTION!!!

Cacao the minstrel was in his room writing a song when he saw a dark shadow slip past his window. Curious as to what he had seen he peered out the window and looked left and right but the shadow had long gone. Cacao shrugged and returned to his work.

Meanwhile the shadow was weaving its way through Matataki Village, past the Wise Owl Shop, past the baron's house, slowing down only when it reached its target. Couscous' house!

**************

Treeant was worried. He had seen the shadow pass by his cave and he had sensed that it, whatever it was, was a being of great power. Trouble was brewing, Treeant knew it. And he knew who could stop the trouble too.

***************

Couscous heard the door of his turtle-shell house creak open. He looked up from his seemingly ever-lasting candy supply in surprise. Couscous had never had many visitors and those he did have didn't really care for him, just his candy. This time however it was somebody, well, something, he had never seen before. It was a large, purple being, slightly rounded, with a red gem embedded in its belly.

"Hello, sir. Would you like some candy?" Couscous asked politely. The visitor did not answer but smiled hideously, showing its sharpened teeth. The gem in its belly glowed red and blasted a beam of blood-red light at Couscous. Large claws sprouted out of Couscous' hands and the candy gripped tightly in his hand grew to a ridiculous size.

Minutes later Couscous emerged from his house and his eyes flashed red. Six growling words could be heard throughout the village.

"Kill the master of the Atlamilla!"

I know its short but it's only the first chapter. They'll (hopefully) get longer. And remember. REEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Allies

**Allies**

Chapter 2 is up. I usually don't get very far in stories so keep sending reviews to keep me writing. Also constructive criticism helps. So here goes:

* * *

Toan heaved on his fishing rod, desperately trying to get the better of the fish who had evaded him for the past hour. He glanced behind him as a shadow landed on him, at the same time his grip loosened on the rod, swearing as it was yanked out of his hands. "Couscous? Is that you?" Toan asked frowning at his long claws. "And where the hell did you find that lollipop?" Couscous simply growled in reply and swung his giant lollipop at the hero of the atlamilla. Toan dived away just in time to avoid getting his brains clobbered out by a lollipop. He cursed at his foolishness to leave his sword back at Norune. Couscous lifted the killer lolly above his head and swung it in a deadly downwards arc aimed at Toan. Toan managed to roll away, the lollipop missing him by centimetres. With surprisingly quick reflexes for a giant white monster who does nothing all day but sit and eat lollies, Couscous smashed his foot down on Toan, winding him and pinning him to the ground. Toan could only watch as the lollipop swung around and would hit him for sure this time.

* * *

A pale brown cat was lying in the curls of a blanket. "Xiao is lonely," it thought glumly to itself. "Xiao wish Xiao could be human again." The cat suddenly sprang to her feet. "Xiao sense that master in trouble! Xiao help!" and with that that it sprinted off.

* * *

Goro was sitting in his little wooden tree house, munching on a grass cake when he saw a small cat dart by. He immediately jumped to his feet, dropping his meal and stumbled down the ladder. "Was that…Xiao? Just great, that idiot Toan must have got himself into trouble again." He sighed. "I guess I'd better tag along."

* * *

Stew (**A/N **That was Kings smart henchman's name wasn't it?) stood before the fortune-teller in Queens. "Tell me his future!" Stew said and gestured to the right.

"Spread my hand with gold and you shall know!" Stew sighed and laid a large gold coin on her outstretched hand. The fortune-teller bit it, testing if it was actually gold. She shrugged obviously happy with the coin and pocketed it. "Pumpkin panty fortune telling!" she cried out and leaped onto Stew's head. There was a flash of white light and Stew could see that boy with a blue-green stone on his wrist pinned to the ground. He was about to be whacked by a giant, clawed monster wielding a giant lollipop. The scene disappeared and Stew found himself back in the fortune-telling tent. "So, does that answer your question?" asked the fortune-teller.

"No! I wanted to know King's future not that dumb kid's!" Stew replied angrily.

"Well, there was no one beside you so I presumed you were talking about him."

"What?" Stew looked to his right but, as the lady in a pink gown before him said, there was no one there. "King said he would come too. He…he thinks he can do anything he wants." Stew sighed "and I'm letting him."

**Back at King's house:**

"So, what's my future?" the fat, lazy man on the soft velvet chair asked.

"She didn't tell me yours but she did tell me that stupid kid who came here a few months back's. And I think we could use it to get rid of Ruby." Stew started to whisper in King's ear. King nodded thoughtfully. "That could just work." And so Stew flicked the lamp onto the floor and a genie rose from a cloud of smoke. "King, darling, why did you summon me?" Ruby asked.

"Um…well you see, you know that boy you helped a couple of months back?" King asked. Ruby nodded. "Well, he's in trouble."

"Oh, Okay I'll help him."

"And one more thing."

Ruby raised an eyebrow and King took it as a sign to continue. "I thought you might want to take your lamp in case you want a break."

Ruby flew over to King and lifted him up off the ground by his collar. "King, darling, you're not trying to get rid of me are you?"

"No, no, I just thought that…."

"King, darling, you can keep it, in case you need me. Bye-bye" Ruby waved and was gone.

* * *

"Finished!" Osmond cried out in glee and looked lovingly at his new invention, the Fortune-teller 5000. "Let's crank this baby up and see what it can do." He said to himself, pressing the power button. The Fortune-teller 5000 was a pretty much a cylinder with an orb on top. As he turned it on the glass swirled many colours which merged together to make a picture of Couscous with Toan pinned down. Osmond gasped and grabbed another of his more recent inventions, a phone. Only he and Ungaga had one right now but many more would soon. He quickly dialled in the correct number and said "Yo, Ungaga, Toans in trouble!"

* * *

Toan watched with sadness as the lollipop swung at him. So many things not done. So many mistakes not fixed. Tears welled up in his eyes as the lollipop which was his doom swung further just inches from his nose. And a pale brown cat dashed in the way of the lollipop, taking the impact. The tears ran freely down Toan's face now. "Xiao!" he sobbed. "Why couldn't it have been me?" the trapped boy cried out, beating Couscous's leg with his fists. This time he didn't care about the incoming lolly, all he cared about was Xiao. So deep was his sorrow that he hardly noticed as a chubby boy with a hammer leapt in front of him blocking the sweet with his hammer. With surprising reflexes he spun his hammer around into the leg of the crazed Couscous. Couscous howled with pain loosening the pressure on Toan who immediately arced to Xiao's side. Toan reached into his pouch, searching for something, finding it and withdrawing a changing potion. Gently pouring it down the injured cat's throat. Xiao floated into the air and was surrounded by light. Toan shielded his eyes from a blinding light that shot out and when he looked again he was looking at a girl with cat ears and a tail wearing a white dress and grubby, black shorts. She staggered to her feet, covered in bruises and blood pouring out of an injured arm. "Sit down!" ordered Toan, gently pushing the catgirl to her knees. Ripping a strip of material off his sleeve he tied a rough bandage around her injury and handed her a slice of cheese to eat. Then both leapt to their feet joining Goro and 3 other allies. "Guys," cried out Toan "You're all here! Never mind how you knew there was trouble here, we've got another enemy to face. However it's Couscous so we can only knock him out." His allies nodded, holding their weapons in a ready stance. " Okay then guys," Toan said " Let's rock!!!"

* * *

**Sorry every1, I couldn't think of a better catchphrase. And since I reeeeaaaaaally hate bad catchphrases I'm going to hold a competition. Just give me the best catchphrase you can think of for Toan's current situation**** and it will be in this chapter. (entries close when I write next chapter) Also REVIEW!!!!!!**


End file.
